I'll Be Home For Christmas (If Only In My Dreams)
by ThinkingViolet
Summary: When a surprise goes awry, Sarah is left without plans for Christmas Eve. Can a little Christmas magic save her holiday? I'm rating this T just to be on the safe side, but this is a fluffy, happy holiday-themed romance.
1. A Christmas Surprise

Sarah was curled up in her favorite spot on the couch in the living room of her childhood home. Though a cozy fire was lit in the fireplace and the stockings were hung from the mantel, Sarah was feeling a little wistful.

It was Christmas Eve, but she was celebrating it alone.

It had all been a big misunderstanding. A few hours earlier, Sarah had pulled into the driveway of the beautiful white Victorian home where she had grown up, excited to surprise her family. Though she'd moved to the big city after law school, she had remained close with her father Robert, her stepmother Karen, and of course, her little brother, Toby. Though it had been thirteen years since she had run the Labyrinth to save him, she had never stopped being a protective force in his life. Karen noticed Sarah's change in attitude toward Toby right away, which led to a thawing between her and Sarah. Over the years they had become close in ways that neither of them could have hoped for back when Sarah was a headstrong teenager. Now Toby was fourteen, and Sarah was content with her role as his cool older sister and confidant.

Her transformative experience in the Labyrinth had done more than just heal her fractured family relationships; she had pursued a legal career, much to her father's delight, not so much because she wanted to follow in his footsteps, but because she had become passionate about fighting for the rights of children. As a young associate, Sarah spent hours writing and researching legal memos, conducting family visits, negotiating settlements, and attending endless guardianship hearings. Though the hours were long and her job wasn't easy, Sarah found satisfaction in being an advocate for children and in trying to help bring families together. Sure, she could have made more money at a big firm, but working at a small practice meant she got to do more of what she actually cared about.

Her latest case had just wrapped up, so when her supervising partner told her to take off early on Christmas Eve, Sarah was thrilled. _"I'll surprise everyone,"_ she thought. "_We'll all get to spend Christmas Eve together like when I was a kid."_

Just a few hours later, Sarah was pulling into the driveway with a box of neatly wrapped gifts tucked into the backseat of her car, a practical sedan. She had made it just before the late afternoon sun started to sink below the trees. As Sarah made her way up to the front door to let herself in, a cold wind nipped at her ears and nose, but she didn't mind. "_Feels like Christmas_," she thought happily.

Sarah unlocked the door and poked her head inside. "Hi, everyone! Toby! Dad! Karen! I'm home!" She kicked off her boots and hung up her scarf and coat as she admired the Christmas decorations. Garlands hung around over every mantel and banister, and a beautiful blue spruce Christmas tree shone with lights and ornaments beside the fireplace. Not a star or bauble was out of place.

Karen was the first to appear. "Sarah!" she cried in surprise, emerging from the kitchen. "You're home a day early!" The two women gave each other a tight embrace. "Oops, I hope I didn't get any flour on you," Karen said as she pulled away. "I was just finishing up the cookies for tomorrow."

"Mmm," Sarah said. "Gingerbread, I hope?"

Karen smiled. "It wouldn't be Christmas without them," she replied. "Come on in and sample one for me," she said as she untied her apron. "I guess your case wrapped up early?"

"Mmmhmm," Sarah replied as she followed Karen back into the kitchen and sniffed deeply. The air was full of festive smells like cinnamon, clove, and cardamom. "The adoption was finalized yesterday, so I thought I'd surprise you all and come home early. Honestly, I couldn't wait to get home, especially not when I knew these were waiting for me," she joked as she happily bit into a gingerbread man. "Where's Dad?"

"He should be down in just a minute," Karen replied. "I'm so glad you're here. You can help me decide which earrings to wear."

"Sure," Sarah replied, trying not to talk with her mouth full of cookie. "For what?"

"Robert and I are going to George Lambert's house for their Christmas party this evening," Karen answered. " You know he's been a major client of Robert's for years, so even though we'd rather not go out on Christmas Eve Robert didn't feel like he could really say no."

Sarah made a face. "Yeah, I get that. Gotta keep the big clients happy. What time is the party?"

Karen was just about to answer when there was a crashing sound like a herd of elephants coming down the stairs. A moment later Toby burst into the room.

"Sarah!" he yelled, grabbing her in a hug. "When did you get here?"

"Hi Tobes. Just a minute ago," she answered, squeezing him tightly. "I wanted to come home early as a surprise." She took a step back and admired her baby brother, who was definitely not a baby anymore. She was a little surprised to see that he was just an inch or two shorter than she was now. He'd even started to fill out in the shoulders. "You're looking good."

"Thanks, Sis. It's all the batting practice," he said proudly, flexing his bicep for her. "Ooh, the gingerbread's done!"

"Just one, Toby," Karen said as he snagged a cookie from the plate. "I'm sure there will be plenty of sweets at Rachel's house tonight."

"Rachel? Who's Rachel?" Sarah asked, glancing slyly at her brother. Toby flushed a little. "She's, uh…"

"She's Toby's new girlfriend," Karen answered, winking at Sarah.

"Girlfriend!" Sarah exclaimed, punching Toby lightly on the arm. "I must be out of the loop."

"Oh, come on Mom, she's not my _girlfriend_," Toby protested, squirming. "We're just…talking."

"_Talking_, huh?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrow to Karen. The older woman chuckled knowingly.

"Yes well, whatever you want to call it, the two of them have been _talking_ enough that Rachel has asked Toby to come over to her house after her ballet company's performance of _The Nutcracker_ this evening," Karen said. "Her parents are hosting a little cast party and Rachel asked Toby to be her date."

"A ballerina! Wow, Tobes," Sarah said teasingly. Toby rolled his eyes at her, but his flush grew a little deeper. "Actually yeah, she's pretty good," he said tentatively. "She's one of the flowers, or something."

"Speaking of flowers…" Karen said. She opened the fridge to reveal a small bouquet of pink roses and handed them to Toby.

"I got these for her," he said, showing them to Sarah. "For after her show. It's like a tradition or something. Do you think she'll like them?"

Sarah was astonished. Her baby brother was buying roses for a girl? Where had the time gone?

"No Tobes, I think she'll love them," she said sincerely. "What time is the show?"

"Starts at 6:00," he answered. "Then I'm going to ride over with her parents for the cast party, and they'll drop me off tonight when it's done. Mom, can you and Dad still give me a lift to the show on your way to the dinner thingy?"

"Yes," Karen answered. "We don't have to be at the Lamberts _dinner thingy_ until 6:30," she teased.

"And thank goodness," Robert said, coming into the room as he polished his glasses. "I just realized I can't find my red tie. Karen, do you know where it is? Oh, Sarah, hello honey!" he said, nearly bumping into her. He wrapped her up in a big hug. Sarah closed her eyes as he squeezed her tightly. "We didn't expect you until tomorrow!"

"Honestly Robert, I think you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached," Karen said admonishingly, but she was smiling. Why don't you all catch up a minute and I'll go check the closet. Oh, and Sarah, I'll grab those earrings so you can help me choose. I know it's the holidays but I don't want to look _tacky_, you know?"

"Sure, Karen," Sarah answered slowly. Everything they had been discussing had just hit her. _Dad and Karen are having dinner with the Lamberts and Toby's going over to some girl's Christmas party…_

"Sarah, are you okay, honey?" Robert asked. "Was the traffic bad on the way over? It's always so busy this time of year."

Sarah managed a smile. "It actually wasn't too bad. I had my bags packed already so I just had to go home and grab them once Larry decided to close the office early."

"I'm glad he did," Robert said. "It will be so nice to have you home on Christmas morning. Just like when you were little!"

"Yeah, Sarah," Toby said, giving her an affectionate squeeze. "Now we can race downstairs to see who can get to their stocking quickest tomorrow!"

"Totally," Sarah agreed. She smiled, trying to mask her disappointment that her whole family already had plans for Christmas Eve –plans that didn't include her. "_I guess this is what I get for surprising them_," she thought.

Just then, Karen waltzed back into the kitchen. She'd changed into an elegant green satin dress and had Robert's red tie draped over her shoulder. "Okay Sarah, should I go with the pearl clusters or the diamond studs?" she asked, holding each one up experimentally as she handed Robert his tie. He kissed her cheek and started to tie his favorite double Windsor knot.

"Go with the diamonds," Sarah suggested. "It's a Christmas party. Why not enjoy a little sparkle?"

"My thoughts exactly," Karen agreed happily, sliding the studs in her ears. "Now Toby, don't forget to call to check in after the show, or at least send me a text. Robert, your sport coat is hanging in the hall closet. The black one. Will you please grab my wrap too when you go to get it? The cream one?" Karen was a flurry of activity, crossing items off her to-do list and wrapping up the cookies. "I'm sure you'll get plenty to eat at Rachel's but just in case I went ahead and opened the ham, and Sarah, you should feel free to go ahead and get some too, plus there are pears –" Karen stopped suddenly, staring at Sarah. Sarah forced herself to smile back.

"Oh Sarah, here you are home and we're all going out," Karen said, distressed. She and Robert exchanged a worried glance.

"No, no it's fine!" Sarah protested. "You didn't know I was coming, after all."

"Maybe we can leave early," Karen said uncertainly.

"Yeah, we can sneak out after dessert and coffee," Robert said, putting an arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"It's okay, Dad," Sarah replied. "I know how Mr. Lambert can be. You'll probably be there for hours, listening to him talk about golf, with no way to escape…but at least the wine should be good," she said, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"That's probably true," he admitted. "You know I would skip it if I possibly could."

"I know," Sarah said simply. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Sarah," Toby said awkwardly. "Hey, maybe I can just come home after the ballet. Skip the party."

"Oh my gosh, NO, don't do that Toby," Sarah said dramatically, throwing open her arms. "You should _definitely_ go to the party. Have fun. Enjoy yourself!" she exclaimed. She crossed her arms again and stared defiantly at her family. Robert, Karen, and Toby were all looking at her with worried, guilty expressions.

"I'll be _fine_!" Sarah insisted. "Really, I can't think of anything I'd like more than a nice quiet evening. I'll sit by the fire, catch up on my reading…it'll be just what I need, in fact. The past couple of weeks have been pretty long for me." Although Sarah was just frantically grabbing around for excuses to try to make her family feel better, that was really true. She had been busy, with almost no time for herself, let alone time for socializing with friends or potential dates. As disappointed as she was, an evening to herself didn't sound like the worst thing in the world.

Her family still looked concerned, but Karen eventually gave in. "Well, alright Sarah. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Or maybe order some pizza if you want? Your father and I will have our phones if you need us."

"We'll all look forward to catching up tomorrow, sweetheart," Robert said, giving Sarah a quick kiss on the forehead. "Karen, do you have the keys?"

Karen just rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course," she said, winking at Sarah, but she squeezed Robert's arm as he helped her put her coat on to take any sting out of her words. "Let's go, Toby – we don't want you to be late for the show."

Toby gave Sarah one more look of chagrin and a quick hug as he headed for the door. "Sorry again, Sis."

"No problem, Tobes. Don't forget the flowers." He grinned at her as she handed him the roses.

Sarah stood on the front porch and waved goodbye as her family drove off. Shutting the door behind her, she let the smile slip off her face a little. Glancing up, she noticed the cozy fire.

"Come on, feet," Sarah said to herself. "Let's go find my fuzzy slippers."

Meanwhile, somewhere very far away yet just within reach, someone else was preparing to spend the rest of Christmas Eve alone.

"Close the gates on your way out!" that someone was yelling. "I don't want to be disturbed again until morning." That someone turned out to be a regal-looking man wearing black pants, a silver vest, and a long crimson cape. As he turned to shut (and bolt) the large wooden door, his wild, silvery hair caught the firelight.

Shiny black boots stomped across a stone floor. "You fellows can carry on with the merrymaking but I think I have had _quite_ enough for one evening," sighed Jareth the Goblin King. The sounds of the goblin holiday celebration were still drifting in the open windows of the throne room. Among the general noise Jareth could detect the squawking of chickens, an occasional crash of breaking glass, and several off-key Christmas carols. He rubbed the space between his eyebrows, grimacing. Just as he was turning away, about to close all the shutters with a wave of his hand, a particular goblin voice yelled out above the others.

"KING! WHAT IF THERE'S A FIRE?"

Jareth stopped in his tracks. "Is that a rhetorical question?" he murmured to himself. "Probably not."

He peered out the closest window. The 20-foot Christmas tree in the center of the square outside the Castle Beyond the Goblin City was now merrily ablaze.

"How festive," Jareth said drily, raising his eyebrows. With a flick of his wrist, a crystal appeared in his right hand. He gracefully lobbed the crystal out the window toward the inferno. As it arced over the tree it appeared to shatter, releasing thousands of sparkling raindrops and dousing the blaze. Ragged cheers and scattered boos both percolated up from the crowd below. A dwarf stopped to admire the neat clouds of steam rising up from the pine-scented ashes.

"HOGGLE!" Jareth roared from the window. The little dwarf nearly jumped out of his skin. "Y-yes, Your Majesty?"

"Hoggle," Jareth began, in a slightly less frightening tone of voice, "kindly see to it that there are no more disasters, conflagrations, calamities, or other emergencies requiring my presence until at least 9 a.m. tomorrow, and I'll give you a present."

"A present?" Hoggle asked dubiously. Though he was now Jareth's head gardener, he was still suspicious about all gifts coming from the Goblin King.

"Yes. A Christmas present," Jareth said. "This should help." With a snap of his fingers, a giant fruitcake suddenly appeared in the courtyard. The cake gave off enticing aromas of cinnamon, clove, ginger, and whisky, and it was heavily studded with nuts and dried fruits. An assortment of enormous Christmas candies also appeared, including man-sized candy canes and gumdrops big enough to be ottomans. A more wholehearted cheer went up from the crowd of goblins, who immediately ran at the sweets and began tearing off large chunks to gobble up. Jareth almost smiled as he watched Hoggle jump out of the way of the hungry crowd, only to trip over his own boots and stumble over an oversized orange slice. Hoggle glared back up at him just as the King firmly closed the shutter.

Just as Hoggle started to grumble, suddenly Sir Didymus and Ludo were there to help him up. "Thanks," he said gruffly. "Guess that's the last we'll see of him tonight."

Sir Didymus had perched a red velvet Santa Claus hat at a jaunty angle over one foxlike ear. "It seems so," he agreed, eyeing the fruitcake.

Ludo was less shy. He grabbed a huge handful and stuffed it in his mouth. "Cake good," he informed them happily.

"Did he really just leave me in charge?" Hoggle asked incredulously. "Of THIS?" He gestured to the general goblin revelry, which now appeared to involve catapults.

Back in the castle, Jareth's smile widened. "Tis the season," he murmured, "for me to enjoy at least one evening of peace and quiet." He finally made his way into his private chambers and settled down in his favorite spot, an overstuffed, red velvet, high-backed monstrosity of a chair situated just so in front of the roaring fireplace. All he could hear was the crackle and pop of the wood as the fire warmed his room. He propped his feet up, leaned back, and relaxed.

For a moment.

Then he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. It was quiet.

_Too_ quiet.

He tried flipping through a book, but it couldn't hold his attention. He grabbed a guitar down from its hook on the wall and idly played a few measures. But when he realized he was playing _that_ song, the one he had sang to Sarah in the Crystal Ballroom, he stopped immediately, frowning.

"Feeling sentimental?" someone asked.

Jareth jumped, then turned, annoyed. There was only _one_ person it could be.

"You scared the hell out of me, Luca," Jareth scowled. A blond elf around Jareth's height with warm brown eyes beamed back at him. He wore a green tunic and darker green leggings covered with a warm, fur-trimmed navy blue cloak.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing. Watch your language though, or you'll end up on the naughty list," the elf said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm afraid I may have taken up permanent residence there, Luca." Jareth said with a smirk. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Thanks, but it'll have to be another time. Busy night. We were just flying by and I thought I'd pop in and say hello."

"No one else could get in here, after all…and neither could you, if it wasn't Christmas."

"The job does have its advantages," the elf replied with a grin. "So you kicked everyone out for the holiday?"

"After the traditional festivities, yes. Thought I'd treat myself to a night off."

"No special plans, though?" Lucas inquired casually. Jareth raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing in particular."

"And you're not expecting anyone?"

"Who would I be expecting?" Jareth asked, genuinely confused. He didn't often see Luca since they lived far apart and each had their own responsibilities, but he and the elf had known each other for many years. Luca knew Jareth had no family remaining Underground.

"Oh, no one in particular. " Luca walked over to Jareth and the two shook hands. "Listen, I wish I had longer to catch up, but I've got to get going now. Perhaps after the busy season I could drop by again?"

"You'll have to actually knock then," Jareth said with a wicked grin, "but of course, you'd be welcome." Jareth said. "You know we get very few visitors from the other realms, apart from the wished aways. We are a little rusty with our hospitality."

"It doesn't have to be that way forever," Luca said sincerely. "I remember the old days too."

Jareth felt an unexpected pang and grimaced. "Well, the past is in the past."

"Says someone with the ability to manipulate time," Luca said, rolling his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Jareth." He gave Jareth's arm a friendly squeeze.

"Merry Christmas, Luca. Safe travel."

With a smile, the elf disappeared leaving nothing behind but a sprinkle of gold glitter. "Not bad," Jareth said approvingly, eyebrows raised. "He's been working on his technique."

The brief but friendly visit had been cheering for Jareth, but now that Luca was gone his chamber seemed emptier than ever. Jareth decided to call it a night and turn in early. He was often awoken by goblins or wishers at all hours, and a good night's rest wasn't always easy to come by for him. With a wave of his hand, the fire died down. Jareth's holiday attire was replaced by slim-cut grey pants and a loose-fitting cream-colored poet's shirt with an open neck. He climbed into his enormous canopy bed, pulled up the thick duvet, and closed his eyes. Within minutes, the tired King was sleeping.

What he didn't see the next moment was the gold glitter Lucas had left behind swirling up from the floor. With only the dying embers of the fire glowing, the glitter spun in the air and still caught glimmers of light. It drifted through the chamber until it hovered over the King, then sprinkled gently down on to him, sparking out softly as it landed.

From the roof of the castle, Lucas chuckled to himself. "Merry Christmas indeed, dear Goblin King." He scanned the starry night sky until he found what he was looking for, then snapped his fingers. The next instant, he was gone.

Jareth blinked his eyes. He heard music. Voices murmured around him. He opened his eyes all the way and looked around. He was in a beautiful ballroom with a high, elegant ceiling and a full dance floor. Exquisite Christmas decorations were everywhere from sparkling crystal-studded garlands draped from each balcony and banister to enormous floral displays bursting with holly, ivy, poinsettia, amaryllis, and Christmas roses. Tiny white fairy lights hung from the ceiling and trimmed windows, adding a romantic glow. Glancing down, Jareth admired his own dark red velvet tuxedo jacket, resplendent with wide black-satin lapels, gold-trimmed cuffs and full tails. It perfectly complemented his black pants, black vest, and shiny black leather boots. Black leather gloves and a cream silk cravat, neatly tucked into the vest and accented with a diamond pin, completed his festive look.

"Not bad at all, Luca," Jareth said to himself. "I was right when I said you'd been working on your technique." Another person might not have understood right away, but Jareth was too accustomed to creating enchanted dreams to not realize when he was in one. He decided to relax and enjoy the experience. A passing waiter offered him a flute of champagne. He accepted and sipped it slowly as he wandered through the elegantly-dressed crowd. He had just paused near the string quartet to listen to the music for a moment when a flash of green satin across the ballroom caught his eye. It was a young woman in a beautiful dark green ball gown with a full, flowing skirt. The dress had a dark green velvet bodice with a sweetheart neckline and off-the-shoulder sleeves, which elegantly displayed the woman's smooth white neck and shoulders. Her long dark hair hung down to one side in loose curls. Sparkling diamond accents studded her hair, catching the light as she turned her head this way and that. She wore long cream satin gloves that came to just past her elbow. Intrigued, Jareth watched her from across the room. Her back was to him as she paced around the room, almost like she was looking for something. All of a sudden, she turned around. At once he could fully see her face.

"Sarah?" he whispered, in complete shock.


	2. Jareth's Christmas Present

**AN: Hi, everyone! Thanks to all of you who have favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. It means so much to me! It is turning out a bit longer than I had expected, but I wanted to go ahead and upload this second part. Please let me know what you think! xo**

"I really couldn't wait to see the expression on your face," a voice said behind Jareth. The Goblin King whirled around.

"Luca!" he hissed. "What is this? What is _she_ doing here?"

The elf grinned back at him. "Relax, Jareth. It's just a party."

Jareth scowled at him. "Well, this party is now over. I'm leaving." Jareth twisted his wrist and produced a crystal. He dropped it, creating a cloud of glitter. However, when the glitter cleared, Jareth still stood there. His eyes narrowed.

He stepped closer to his friend. "Luca. This is not funny. _Let me out_."

"What's not funny is how you've apparently forgotten how to enjoy yourself, Jareth. So I planned a little game for you," said Luca.

"What kind of game?" Jareth asked. He was still suspicious, but Luca _was_ his closest friend. And he did love games.

"I designed this dream to be an exciting holiday party for you to enjoy. I thought of everything – your favorite foods, good music, nice wine, enticing company…" Luca raised his eyebrows suggestively. "The goal was for you to have a nice time. It's my Christmas present to you."

"Yes, well, I think I prefer the kind of presents that don't hold me hostage," Jareth replied. "Especially not with _Sarah_. Who, by the way, I am not allowed to even be near, as you well know. She _said the words_."

Luca gave him a bright smile. "Ah now, see, that's the thing," he said. "I looked into it and found something surprising. There's a little loophole I believe you have overlooked. _You_ were not responsible for bringing her here. You didn't ask me to do it or even _know_ it was going to happen! And _you_ are not the one keeping her here either. So _you_ didn't exercise any power over her. Put simply, you two are both merely guests at the same holiday party."

Jareth stared at his friend for a moment. "That…does kind of make sense," he admitted reluctantly. "Although I suspect if Sarah realizes I'm here her most likely reaction is to run screaming from the ballroom. Perhaps she'll even try to smash a window with a chair," Jareth sighed.

Luca chuckled. "I think you may be surprised. I've peeked in on her at Christmas each year. She's not who she was thirteen years ago."

For a moment, Jareth felt a little fire of hope kindle in his heart. Unused to the sensation, he immediately attempted to snuff it out.

"Luca, this was a nice idea, but it's not working for me. Let me out," he demanded.

"Ah Jareth, that's the thing," Luca said, laying a hand on his friend's arm. "I can't. I'm not even really here."

"What?" Jareth asked in disbelief.

"I knew you were going to have questions, so I put myself in the dream to get you started. But in two more minutes, I'm going to disappear."

"Then how do I get out?" Jareth said, shocked.

"That's where the game comes in," Luca said. "There are three clues hidden in this ballroom. One will lead you to the next. The third and final clue will tell you where the exit portal is. _Don't_ bother looking for it without the clue – I've hidden it really, _really_ well. If you really want to leave when you do find it, simply say '_Noel_.'"

Jareth groaned. "Really, Luca? This is your idea of a Christmas gift?"

Luca just grinned again. "I think you'll thank me one day."

Jareth sniffed. "I doubt it." But, despite himself, he had begun to feel a twinge of excitement. "So, since you're about to disappear, are you at least going to give me the first clue?"

Luca's smile grew even broader. "Hardly. But I'll tell you where to find it."

"Please do, so I can get this over with," Jareth said, trying to sound bored.

"The first clue…is in _Sarah's dress pocket_," Luca said.

"WHAT?" Jareth gasped.

Luca chuckled and shook his head. "I can't _wait_ to see how this turns out," he said. As he spoke, he started to fade. Jareth grabbed at his shoulder just as he disappeared from sight.

Jareth closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, damn," he said.


	3. Unexpected Developments

**AN: Hi, everyone! Hope you are all staying safe and healthy out there. Since we are self-isolating at home, one silver lining is that I've actually had a chance to work on my stories. Expect more updates soon! In the meantime, please read and review - I love hearing what you think of the story! And YES, this is a Christmas story...but can't we all use a little Christmas magic right now? :) xoxo**

Sarah gazed around her in wonder. Everywhere she looked her eyes took in another festive sight – garlands draped around a staircase, tiny lights twinkling overhead, red ribbons and golden baubles glimmering on every surface. Far in front of her, a string quartet was playing merrily on a raised platform in front of a splendid dance floor crowded with festively-attired revelers. Sarah glanced down at her own attire and gasped to see the fine silk gloves, green velvet bodice, and satiny skirt of her ball gown.

"How did I get here?" Sarah mused. "I must be dreaming."

Just then, a tiny fairy with transparent wings zoomed past her. She wore a shimmery red dress and left a trail of sparkling golden glitter in its wake. Sarah stared after it, eyebrows slightly raised.

"Yep, definitely dreaming," she said to herself.

Of course, given her teenage adventure through the Labyrinth, that wasn't her first fairy. However, her magical encounters had grown fewer and fewer as she got older. One day, her friends had not answered when she called them. She no longer saw goblins poking their heads out of hollow trees or pixies daintily swimming laps in the birdbath.

What she did still have, though, was the dreams. She always looked forward to them, though they only came rarely and always unexpectedly. Even though they were just dreams, Sarah thought they must have a little touch of real magic in them. She'd wandered the mossy pathways of the Labyrinth, had tea with the little blue worm (and his missus), and had spent hours talking with her friends in Hoggle's snug little cabin. Those meetings were what most made her think the dreams were real, because their conversations carried over from one to another. Like loving grandmothers, every time she saw them they couldn't resist commenting on how much she had grown.

However, even in those secret meetings she hadn't mentioned one other kind of dream to them. On some evenings after she'd turned out all the lights and shut her eyes, she'd found herself in a crystal ballroom, dressed in a dazzling white gown, gazing into the eyes of the Goblin King.

They never spoke. Every time, he crossed the ballroom and walked steadily toward her. He took her in his arms and she twined her fingers with his. They danced endlessly but never got tired. When she awoke, she would feel light as air.

If Sarah was really being honest with herself, she knew the ballroom dreams were the reason she'd never really gotten serious with a boyfriend, even though she couldn't be sure they were even real. No relationship had ever made her feel the way those dreams did.

So, when she found herself in a magical Christmas ballroom, complete with festive fairies, Sarah immediately looked for Jareth. She craned her neck to see past the sparkling crystal bowls filled with champagne punch and rows of silver trays heavy-laden with savory and sweet holiday treats. She gently pushed past the 12-foot Christmas tree in the center of the ballroom, its sweetly-scented evergreen branches festooned with red poinsettia flowers, crystal balls, and glowing lights. She stood on her tiptoes to see over the heads of other partygoers as they danced and laughed gaily, twirling to the music.

Finally, in a little alcove near the stage, she saw a flash of silvery hair and dark red velvet. A tall, elegant man with polished black boots was standing off to the side with his back turned toward her. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat as she moved his way.

Jareth paced in the alcove, thinking to himself. Well, he was trying to think, but between his fury at being outsmarted by Luca and his amazement that Sarah, the _real_ Sarah, was actually here in this ballroom, his pacing was turning out to be unproductive.

"Her _dress_ pocket!" he muttered to himself. "Of all the sneaky, devious, mischievous tricks…" He sighed. "Actually, I have to admit, it's pretty good."

From across the room, he'd noticed the full skirt of Sarah's ball gown. The pocket could be hidden anywhere in its satiny emerald folds. There was no way Luca would have made it easy to reach. Jareth, of course, was a sleight-of-hand master, but even he didn't think it would be wise to attempt to pick Sarah's pocket if he couldn't even see where it was.

There was really no way around it. He'd have to talk to her. But what would he say?

"Come on, old man, it's not like you've ever had trouble talking to a lady before," he growled at himself. "Just walk right up to her and say, '_Hello, Sarah_,'" he coached himself, posing with a hand on his hip and practically purring her name.

Behind him, Sarah blinked her eyes in surprise. "_He never speaks in these dreams_," she thought. Tentatively, she stepped a bit closer, then slowly stretched out her hand and tapped him on the shoulder.

Jareth whirled around, nearly tripping on his boots when he saw Sarah standing there. "Oh, Sarah," he gasped. "It's you…"

Sarah was just as shocked as Jareth was. "You're…you're talking to me?"

Jareth tried to regain a bit of his composure, straightening his lapels and adjusting his cravat. "Of course," he replied smoothly. "What else should one do when he sees a beautiful lady at a Yuletide ball?" He gave her a broad smile. Inside, he was panicking a little, but Sarah was too flustered to notice.

"Well…I mean, usually, we dance," Sarah stammered. She felt her cheeks flush as he gazed at her.

Jareth's brow furrowed. He suddenly remembered bits and pieces of strange, slow-moving dreams. Dreams where he and Sarah danced without speaking until the sun came up.

"Yes…we do, don't we," he said, gazing at her intently. Slowly, he extended one gloved hand to her.

Without breaking eye contact, Sarah placed her hand in his. He pulled her close and led her onto the dance floor just as the string quartet began to play a waltz.


	4. The First Clue

**AN: Thanks for the views and comments on the latest chapter! I am thrilled people are enjoying this even though it's a holiday story! There are some fun developments in this chapter - PLEASE leave me reviews, they make my quarantine days so much better! xoxo**

Music filled the air as Jareth and Sarah spun toward the middle of the dance floor. They were a striking pair in red and green velvet, and other couples made room for them as the waltz continued. No more words were shared as they whirled through the crowd.

With the familiar pattern of her dream emerging, Sarah relaxed a bit. Jareth's behavior had made her feel a little nervous – it had seemed so _real_, for a minute – but now that they were dancing, she was comfortable. The holiday decorations were new too, but Sarah easily accepted that her subconscious could have added them, given her solitary Christmas Eve at her parent's house.

"_Probably one too many of Karen's gingerbread cookies before bed_," Sarah thought. "_Or my brain trying to make up for the fact that I spent the evening alone_."

Meanwhile, Jareth was dealing with conflicting emotions. He had often wondered what would happen if he ever saw Sarah again, but he had never dared to hope that their reunion would be on an elegant dance floor. Part of him was thrilled just to be _near_ her, let alone to have her in his arms. The other part, however, was dreading her reaction if she figured out that this was more than an ordinary dream. And he still needed to find that clue.

The music slowed as the quartet began a more sedate song. Convinced she was just enjoying a pleasant Christmas-themed version of her favorite dream, Sarah sighed and rested her head on Jareth's chest, her eyes closed.

"_She's practically _snuggling_ me_!" Jareth thought wildly. His emotions were in disarray. Distracted, he missed a step and another couple on the crowded dance floor, a pair of elves, bumped slightly against them. Sarah snapped out of her reverie and pulled away from Jareth, turning toward the other couple and stepping to the side of the dance floor.

"Oh, please excuse us, Goblin King," the gentleman elf stammered. He bowed and the lady curtsied deeply, both flushed red with embarrassment.

"There's nothing to excuse," Jareth said, a bit brusquely. "The fault was mine."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah take another step back. Her eyes were wide.

"_That's never happened before. What's going on here_?" she wondered.

"Thank you sir, happy Christmas, sir, my lady," said the gentleman elf, bowing again to each of them in turn. He grabbed his lady's hand so they could make a hasty retreat, but she pulled back, extending her other hand to Sarah.

"Wait, just a moment. Excuse me, my lady, but this fell out of your pocket just now, when we bumped against you," she said, curtsying again. She opened her hand to reveal a golden key with a strip of parchment attached.

"_The clue_!" Jareth mentally exclaimed. He briefly thought about grabbing the key and making a run for it, but decided against it. Luca had said there were _three_ clues, and with the sneaky way Luca had planned the situation so far Jareth suspected he would probably need Sarah's cooperation to find the other two clues.

Sarah stared at the elf's outstretched hand for just a moment, then glanced at Jareth. "Thank you," she said, taking the key. She gave the elf a little smile and a slight head bow. The elf returned her smile brightly and then made off her with her companion.

When Sarah turned back to Jareth, suspicion was written all over her face. She clenched the key in one hand and grabbed Jareth's hand with the other, dragging him back to the alcove where she had found him.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" she asked angrily. "What kind of a trick are you pulling here, Goblin King?"

Jareth grabbed her hand again and pulled her behind one of the decorated columns. "_Shh_, not so loud," he cautioned, putting his finger to his lips and glancing to see if anyone had heard. Sarah snatched her hand back and folded her arms across her chest, pinning him with her best courtroom glare.

"I want answers." Sarah said firmly, but more quietly. Jareth looked at her resolute face and decided his best option was to just tell the truth.

"As do I," Jareth said. "But I can give you one first. You are correct that this isn't a dream. At least, not an _ordinary_ dream."

"What does that mean?" Sarah asked, her arms still crossed.

"This is an _enchanted_ dream," Jareth explained. "This is a dream world, but you and I are _actually_ in it."

"Then let me out of it," Sarah retorted.

"I _can't_," Jareth spat back. "You and I both are not just actually in it, we are _trapped_ in it," he said with chagrin.

"Trapped?" Sarah asked, shocked. "By whom?"

"A friend of mine," Jareth said drolly.

"Friend?" Sarah raised one eyebrow doubtfully. "What kind of _friend_ traps you in a dream on Christmas Eve?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you," Jareth replied, rubbing his head.

"I'm not sure I believe you _at all_," Sarah said firmly. "Why should I trust you? The last time I saw you I was a teenager escaping from your death-trap castle with my kidnapped brother."

"I liked this dream a lot better when you were cuddling up to me on the dance floor," Jareth sighed.

Sarah flushed scarlet from the tips of her collarbone all the way up to her cheeks. "I don't think _cuddling_ is really the right word," she protested. "Besides, you didn't answer the question."

"Fine," Jareth retorted. "Luca, my _friend_, said that to exit the dream we had to locate three clues. He told me the first clue would be in your dress pocket, and there it is." He gestured at her closed hand. "If you want to go home, read the clue so we can get this over with." He folded his own arms over his chest and stared at her pointedly.

Sarah still looked suspicious, but she unfolded her hand. The golden key glinted there. Picking it up, she unfolded the attached parchment and read it out loud:

_To solve your Christmas mystery  
This key of gold is first of three.  
Which hidden door does it unlock?  
The answer lies behind the clock.  
You have to count two three then four  
To find the one you're looking for.  
But remember when you do,  
I only work when turned by two._

When she finished, Sarah looked up at Jareth. His brow was furrowed and he frowned as he tapped one long finger against his chin.

"Behind the clock?" he mused out loud.

"Like that one?" Sarah said, pointing up. In the back of the ballroom, a splendid golden clock was built into the marble balustrade.

"Exactly like that one," Jareth replied. "Come on!"


	5. Working Together

**AN: It's Christmas in July! This story has developed a mind of it's own and is becoming much longer than I had originally planned. However, I think we could use a little holiday magic since this pandemic is dragging on, and I'm still planning to complete it! Let me know if you like the direction it's taking, and thanks for reading! xo**

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the back of the ballroom. She had no time to protest or process her complicated feelings about dragged through a fantasy Christmas party by her former arch-nemesis. The crowds parted before Jareth and Sarah had no choice but to follow. In her elegant but impractical green velvet heels, it was all she could do to just to keep up with him.

In no time, they'd reached the back of the ballroom. The impressive golden clock towered above them, built into a solid face of ivory marble that gleamed even in the low light. Jareth and Sarah gazed up at it.

"_Which hidden door does it unlock? The answer lies behind the clock_," Jareth murmured. "There must be a second story with hidden rooms up there," he continued, glancing over at Sarah. Belatedly he realized he was still holding Sarah's gloved hand and suddenly dropped it like it was a hot rock.

Sarah looked a bit flustered but nodded anyway, craning her neck for a better look. "Then we should look for a staircase or another way to access those rooms," she said. "Unless you can just…?" Turning to Jareth, she raised her hands next to her ears and wiggled her fingers.

He raised his eyebrows and mimicked her gesture. "Just what, exactly, does this convey?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You know, _poof_ us up there."

Jareth frowned. "You are, I suppose, referring to a teleportation spell. Something that only the most skilled of my kind can accomplish on a regular basis with any expectation of success."

Sarah felt her mettle rising to his challenging tone but attempted to remain conciliatory for the sake of their quest. "Look, I'm happy to admit that casting spells is not really my area of expertise. Whatever you call it, could you just get on with it so we can get out of here?"

Jareth gritted his teeth. "Unfortunately, no, I cannot," he admitted. "Even the most skillful wizard wouldn't attempt a teleportation spell unless he had some familiarity with the area he was attempting to transport to. Preferably you only teleport to somewhere you've been before, or at the very least somewhere you have learned a great deal about from a map or other source. Given that I've never been here before and that this is, in fact, a dream world, there's no real way to tell where we'd end up if I tried "_poofing_" us anywhere," he finished sarcastically.

Sarah sighed. "Then I guess we have some searching to do."

There were no immediately apparent staircases leading to a second story. Glancing around, Sarah noticed that, in fact, there were no entrances or exits of any kind visible. She shivered a little, remembering that, though it was beautiful and magical, she was essentially trapped here unless she and Jareth could find some way to work together and find the hidden clues.

She turned her attention back to the clock. Though she could see now that there appeared to be some kind of space behind the balustrade, a heavy red velvet curtain obscured any views of what was behind it. Sarah couldn't help but notice that the curtain coordinated perfectly with the garland of holly and red velvet bows decorating the graceful marble columns of the balustrade.

The marble façade the clock was mounted on continued all the way down to the ballroom floor. It appeared to be a massive single piece of ivory marble with not even the faintest lines or cracks to show where smaller pieces could have been joined together. Sarah stepped closer to it, running her gloved fingers over the smooth surface. It felt cool beneath her touch.

"That doesn't make any sense," she murmured.

"It's a room in a dream. It doesn't have to make sense," Jareth replied, coming to stand beside her. He leaned casually against the marble, but he was actually watching Sarah from the corner of his eye. He had been surprised by her calm acceptance of the situation and her willingness to work with him to solve the puzzle.

Sarah snickered. "Like your Escher room," she said, throwing him a sideways glance.

"Oh no, that room makes perfect sense," Jareth replied, grinning. "It just takes a little time to get used to it."

"Time was one thing I didn't have much of by the time I got there," Sarah replied tartly. Jareth decided perhaps it was best to change the subject.

"Besides," he continued, ignoring her remark, "that room is perfectly real. This one, Sarah, is not."

"True." Sarah stepped back, hands on hips. "How does that help us then? You said your friend designed this place, right? If he wanted us to find some secret entrance, where would he have hidden it?"

Jareth looked thoughtful. "Luca would not have made it easy. Misguided though it is, he meant this as a gift to me, and he knows I enjoy a challenge."

"I still don't get why I got dragged into this," Sarah remarked. "I don't remember meeting Luca in the Labyrinth."

"You didn't," Jareth replied. "He's from a…different kingdom."

Sarah frowned. "Then why am I here?"

Jareth opened his mouth to answer, closed it again, and decided to stall. "Are you hungry?" he asked abruptly.

"What?" Sarah asked, confused.

Jareth gestured broadly back toward the buffet tables they had passed. "Luca mentioned that he'd provided some of my favorite foods. Would you care to try some of them?"

"You want to eat _now_? We still haven't found the clue," Sarah protested.

"No, and we don't know when we will. So it's sensible to take care of practical matters while we can," Jareth replied.

Sarah glanced over at the tables. They were heavy-laden with all kinds of trays, platters, and plates spilling over with different types of food, and she suddenly noticed a variety of delicious aromas wafting over from their direction. "Is it safe to eat?" she asked hesitantly.

"A wise question," Jareth acknowledged. "However, dream food is generally safe as long as one trusts the dream creator. And, despite my current inclination to drop kick Luca into the Bog, I do actually trust him."

Sarah still looked a bit uncertain. Jareth realized he actually admired her caution and the fact that she was thinking before acting – very different from the headstrong girl he had met so long ago. However, his stomach had legitimately started to growl, so he decided to turn on the charm. He gallantly offered her his arm and his most winning smile.

"Come, Sarah. We have to eat sometime. And perhaps while we dine we'll notice something that helps us find the hidden door."

Sarah hesitated one moment more, then accepted Jareth's arm. "Perhaps," she replied, and smiled back.


End file.
